In response to the need for community-based treatment programs for delinquent and pre-delinquent youths, we have since 1967 been developing and evaluating the Teaching-Family model group home program. Teaching-Family group homes are administered by trained teaching parents (a married couple) and serve six to eight adjudicated adolescents. The program emphasizes the use of social teaching to remediate youths' skill deficits, and the development of the reinforcing value of the teaching parents for the youths. The ongoing Achievement Place: Phase IV research is a treatment outcome study that compares Teaching-Family and comparison group homes. In approving this outcome research, the Crime and Delinquency Review Committee encouraged us to submit a supplemental application that would propose to examine the relationship between program outcome and measures of treatment process, in the context of a systematic theory of delinquent behavior. The objectives of the present proposal are to: 1) test the validity of a social learning theory which emphasizes the effects of parents, peers and other behavior influences on the delinquency, 2) examine whether there are theoretically-relevant differences in treatment process between Teaching-Family and comparison homes that relate to difference in treatment outcome, and 3) generate information relevant to practice and policy in the treatment of delinquency. Questionnaire and observational measures will be collected on pre, during and post treatment processes for a sample of 150 boys included in the ongoing outcome study. Data will be analyzed in two ways: 1) Sequential data collection across the three periods will permit structural equation model analyses which may be interpreted in terms of possible relationships between behavioral influences and delinquency; 2) Multivariate analyses of variance will be used to examine the relationship between treatment outcome and process among Teaching-Family and comparison homes.